Lo que escondo en mi corazón
by Rose-Black-1503
Summary: "A pesar de que a todos les muestro una sonrisa, en verdad me siento roto por dentro, dime luna que puedo hacer para apaciguar el dolor que siento por dentro"-. Fue lo que le relate a la luna.


**_:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _Lo que escondo en mi corazón._**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _Rose-Black-1503_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _One-shot_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

 ** _[]_**

 ** _:_**

Ninguno sabe lo que yo he sufrido en silencio durante toda mi vida, para todos Yukio es quien siempre el que sufría protegiéndome, pero había una cosa que ninguno de los que me observaba sabia… Yo ya no puedo obtener protección, ante todos siempre me muestro como alguien fuerte, idiota, imprudente e optimista, pero la verdad… yo estoy roto desde que murió mi padre y me dejo solo en este mundo. Pues si es cierto que tengo a Yukio, pero el solo está conmigo porque prometió protegerme y dice amarme, pero la realidad es que él no me protege sino que hace que siga sufriendo, pero como he hecho la mayoría de mi vida sufro en silencio, todas esas sonrisas que doy no son más que mascaras que he construido para que nadie se preocupe.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar que dicen mi nombre y me doy cuenta que Yukio me llama, todos me voltean a ver, pues decidieron hacer una fiesta en nuestra habitación.

-Eeeee-. Dije sin saber que sucedía-. Jejejejeje de que me perdí-. Les respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-!Ay¡ ni-san tú nunca cambiaras-. Me dijo Yukio mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Te decía que te sucede te he notado muy pensativo.

-Jejeje no es nada-. Les respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Saldré un rato a tomar aire-. Les informe para salir corriendo lo más rápido que pude de ese lugar.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a un claro en el bosque; Era un lugar en verdad precioso, estoy seguro que a Shiemi le habría encantado. Me recosté en un árbol que había y me puse a observar a la luna, la cual se encontraba en forma de luna llena.

Esa luna me recordaba cuando me escapaba de la casa para observarla desde una montaña que había cerca de nuestra casa. Ese era mi lugar secreto, nadie lo conocía siempre fui cauteloso a la hora de irme hacia allá.

-Sabes luna-. Empecé a hablarle-. Je esto sí que es extraño yo hablándote, pero bueno hay sido mi confidente desde que soy pequeño. Sabes a veces me pregunto que habría pasado si hubiera aceptado la oferta de satán en vez de convertirme en exorcista. Habría sido buena mi estancia en Gehena, habría conocido a mi madre, no hubiera muerto mi padre, no le causaría problemas a Yukio-. Le seguía contando mis penas a la única confidente que tenía-. O habría sido mejor que hubiera muerto en ese accidente hace años. Tantas ideas y ninguna respuesta-. Solté un suspiro-. Sabes Yukio dice que me protege porque me ama, pero a veces me da la idea que le hubiera agradado que yo hubiera muerto antes que nuestro padre. Es curioso, no importa donde este siempre voy a estar a su sombre, ya sea en estudios, popularidad, la chica que me gusta, en todo es mejor que yo. Incluso todos se sorprendan que sea el mayor y no el menor como aparentamos ser-. Solté una risa-. Me pregunto que sucedería si yo desde el principio hubiera estado con satán como habría sido mi vida o si yo nunca hubiera existido, tal vez le habría facilitado la vida a muchos.

-Hoy estas muy reflexivo Rin-kun-. Escuche una voz a mi lado, de la sorpresa salte de donde me encontraba y al voltearme pude ver a una chica de cabello castaño largo y ondulado, poseía unos ojos color turquesa e iba vestida con un vestido blanco largo.

-¡Pero quien eres tú!-. Le grite mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-Jejeje yo soy tu confidente, la persona a quien le cuentas todos tus problemas-. Me respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-Eeeee, pero eso cómo es posible-. Dije con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eso no importa-. Dijo restándole importancia al tema-. Mejor dime que es lo que esconde tu corazón-. Me pregunto.

-!Ay¡-. Dije como me deje caer en donde estaba sentado antes, pero extrañamente al estar al lado de esa chica recosté mi cabeza en su regazo sin pensar-. Ya ni sé que pensar, a pesar de estar rodeado de muchos me siento solo, siento que todos me miran y me tiene lastima. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado irme a Gehena-. Dije para después soltar un gran suspiro de frustración.

-Mmm valla que es difícil tu situación-. Decía la chica, mientras me empezaba a acariciar la cabeza, lo cual provoco que inmediatamente mi cuerpo se relajara, eso fue algo extraño pues nadie había logrado que eso pasara-. Dime ¿por qué crees que todos te tienen lastima?

-Soy un mitad demonio y nadie me quiere, nadie en este mundo me necesita… solo soy alguien innecesario-. Le respondí a la chica, mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos.

-Vaya pobre-. Me consolaba la chica, mientras me abrazaba-. Debes de sentirte muy solo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente-. Me susurro al oído, haciendo que levantada mi cara y mirar su rostro, donde vi una sonrisa… es algo que no puedo explicar, era una sonrisa, pero sentía que en ella me estaba transmitiendo toda la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados y mirando la hermosa luna que se encontraba frente a nosotros. No sabría si pasaron minutos u horas, pero solo sabía que me sentía cómodo en los brazos de aquella mujer.

-Pero yo creo que todavía debes de permanecer aquí-. Escuche a la chica decirme y voltee inmediatamente mi cabeza para mirarla-. No le hiciste una promesa a tu padre de cuidar a tu hermano-. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si… tal vez tengas razón-. Le respondí, donde nos quedamos unos momento en silencio.

-Sabes-. Comenzó la chica-. Creo tus amigos te deben de apreciar sino nunca te rescatarían, vamos deja de deprimirte y sal al mundo con una sonrisa de corazón-. Dijo lo último obsequiándome una gran sonrisa, esa simple sonrisa hizo que yo se la devolviera.

-Si ya no puedo seguir deprimido solo… voy a seguir adelante con una sonrisa y proteger a los que ame-. Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo sabía que tú eras alguien inquebrantable-. Me dijo, pero de repente empezó a sentir como me pesaban los parpados-. Vamos sigue viviendo y esperare ansiosa el momento en que nos podamos volver a ver y podamos jugar y hablar todo lo que no hemos podido… querido hijo mío-. Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad.

Sentía como alguien me sacudía de forma brusca, lo que hizo que empezara a abrir los ojos de a poco y pude ver como estaba Yukio frente mío y mirándome con una expresión preocupada y a punto de llorar.

-Nii-san me alegro que despertadas-. Fue lo que dijo para después darme un abrazo.- Estaba preocupado de que no volvías, así que vinimos a buscarte-. Me dijo separándose de mí. Mire alrededor para confirmar lo que me había dicho Yukio… y era verdad estaban todos los demás ahí… Eso de algún modo me hizo sentirme muy bien.

-¿Rin te encuentras bien?-. Fue la pregunta que me hizo Shiemi y yo solo la mira durante unos segundos para después mostrarles una de mis mejores sonrisas y así poder tranquilizarlos a todos.

-Claro que sí, solo Salí a tomar aire y caminando encontré este lugar y seguramente me debí de quedar dormido-. Fue lo que les dije a todos y parecieron creérselo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica, habrá sido verdad o fue algo de mi imaginación, bueno eso no importa ella me ayudó mucho en estos momentos y siempre se lo agradeceré.

-Bueno vamos a seguir con la fiesta, que todavía hay una botella de sake esperándome-. Escuche decir a Shura, provocando que a todos nos saliera una gota.

-Tú nunca cambias alcohólica-. Fue lo que le respondió Yukio para que comenzaran todos a caminar de vuelta a casa. Pero yo me quede un momento para observar la luna que se encontraba en el cielo.

-También espero que nos podremos ver de nuevo, mama -. Fue lo último que dije al cielo para seguir a mis amigos y seguir con la fiesta.

Pero de lo que ninguno se fijo fue en una mujer sentada en una de las ramas del árbol que se encontraba allí, al lado suyo había un pequeño demonio.

-Yo también esperare con ansias ese la chica, al momento que le salía unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, haciendo que el pequeño demonio le diera un "abrazo para confortarla"-. Tranquilo pequeño, solo me alegra que mi pequeño rin este creciendo y porque sé que pronto nos veremos, conversaremos y jugaremos juntos-. Dijo la chica tomando al pequeño demonio en sus brazos y darle una sonrisa-. Mejor vámonos o Satán se enojara por dejarlo mucho tiempo-. De repente apareció la puerta de Gehena frente a ella.- jejeje seguro pensara que tengo un amante-. Fue lo último que se escuchó de la chica, pues cruzo la puerta y luego esta desapareció.

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **:**

 **[]**

 **Bien… sé que no avanzo con mis otras historias, pero les traje un pequeño one-shot, honestamente una noche me puse a escribirlo, pues me llego la inspiración de repente y bueno… aquí está el resultado de esta corta y rápida inspiración. Pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado y recuerden feliz año nuevo. :D**


End file.
